


Birds of a Feather Flock together

by missingsock (orphan_account)



Series: A Game for Foxes and Hens [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cop AU, F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/missingsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane makes an unexpected move throwing the game off balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather Flock together

“Why didn’t you cut me in?” Inspector Natasha Romanoff says sitting in Jane’s chair her feet on Jane’s desk.

            “Good morning Nat,” Jane offers the second cup of coffee she is holding as a feeble apology. Natasha stares at Jane in cold silence and quirks her brow when the coffee is placed with gentle care next to her feet.

            “He would have recognized you,” which was part of the reason, Jane was also unsure if Nat could be fully trusted.

            “Would he now?” Nat dropped her feet to shift into a more intimidating pose. Jane recognizes the look of suspicion and it dawns on her that she is the one hiding secrets. “And ‘Getting in car with crime lord,’ am I supposed to ignore that?”

 _Yes_ Jane wants to say, “That. I can explain.”

            She can’t. She can only lie.

            Chief Fury’s office door swings open and his voice booms throughout the floor.

            “Foster! Romanoff! My office!”

            “Later,” Jane holds in a sigh of relief and braces herself for a grilling.

 

            Steve is waiting in Fury’s office and Jane can only think she is in deeper shit than she expected. He offers her a reassuring smile and wink.

            “You were completely out of line,” Fury leans back in his chair his uncovered eye wide.

            “Yes sir,” Jane casts her gaze down to her hands.

            “Now I got people breathing down my neck. They want you fired.”

            “I know, sir, I am confident I can name who those people are,” Jane lifts her gaze and she dares to smile.”

            “Good,” Fury’s smile has edges of frustration on it, “but if we want this to stick in court we are going to need more than names. That’s right, Foster, you’re finally getting your own task force. The existence of which does not leave this room.”

            Natasha seems unfazed as Fury debriefs her while Steve stands to attention occasionally casting Jane a curious glance. Due to the suspected presence of bent cops the task force would only be the three of them.

            “Sir,” Jane sighs, she had finally taken a step forward, “I can’t be a part of this task force.”

            The room falls silent and Jane can feel Natasha inquisitive stare beside her.

            “We can’t do this without you, Foster” Steve says. It kills Jane, the years she spent trying to drag down Loki weighs on her. From the moment she left his arms last night she had been thinking about it. The best way this situation could play out. She hardly slept her mind full of games and lies.

            “Your wrong, Rogers, you can do it,” the best lies are padded with truth, “If all this makes it to court with involvement they are sure to be set free. Sir, I am toxic to this investigation.”

            Jane tells them about Loki’s attempt to bribe her and letting her take credit for bringing down corruption. Nothing else. As she does so she tries not to picture everything in-between, like the feel of his skin on hers and the things he whispered to her as he moved inside her.

            “I will hand over all the information I procured and I will talk to my informants but please understand I cannot be officially connected to this investigation.”

            “That’s a lot of effort to silence somebody nobody takes seriously,” Natasha crosses her arms.

            “Hey,” Jane turns in her seat with a finger raised.

            “Sir, I think the target has a level of fondness for Foster,” Steve says no doubt recalling the dance Loki and Jane shared.

            “I don’t know about that,” Jane’s laugh is humorless, “ But this is who he is. This kind of game is his favorite, the one where he doesn’t shed a single drop of blood and yet he leaves a trail of death and broken people everywhere he walks. It’s not guns you should be keeping a eye out for. We can win. Until yesterday I was the only person hell-bent on putting him in jail, now there are four.”

            “I guess I won’t be having weekends for a while,” Natasha shrugs.

            “One more thing,” Jane says standing, “to keep the Commissioner off your back.”

…

 

            Jane stares down at the cardboard box in her arms. More empty than full. The pitiful remnants of her law enforcement career neatly backed away. Blinking back tears, she takes one last look at the precinct knowing the next time she’ll walk through those doors it would be as a civilian.

            “Wait,” Steve runs towards her, weaving between people with a polite nod. _If anyone could do it, it’s him._

            “There has to be another way,” he says.

            “I’m ruined, Steve, this is the only way,” Jane drops the box and throws her arms around him, her hands making fists of the back of his shirt. “Don’t be a stranger.”

            “Of cause not,” Steve’s hand makes calming circles on her back

 

            Not wanting to go home just yet Jane finds herself at the aquarium staring at the small fish that so carelessly swim amongst sharks. At first she ignores the insistent buzz of her phone. She nearly curses seeing _unknown number_ on the screen.

            “Why did you resign?” Loki’s voice sounds irritated over the phone.

            “Of cause you already know,” Jane sighs. A stingray glides past; its grinning mouth feels like it’s mocking her. She moves over to the jellyfish.

            “Answer the question.”

            “Why ask me when you can find out on your own,” she thought that loosing her job would rule her out. There must be something else he wants from her. She had sworn that she would not let him use her, yet the implication that he would pay heed to her without anything to gain was something Jane could not understand.

            “Where are you?”

            “Tell whoever gave you my number that they are dead,” Jane hangs ups. She texts Natasha the exact time it took for the information to reach Loki before she turns off her phone.

 

            When she gets home she can’t stand the silence. The thought of leaving fills her with dread, people still recognize her as the hero cop on the street. No doubt her loosing her job will be kept out of the press. She has that at least.

            After hours of nothing she finally caves and walks down to her local bottle shop then the Chinese restaurant.

            She had already started on her bounty, the warmth of the whiskey spreading in her chest, when she finds him leaning against her apartment door.

            “This is my apartment,” is all she can say in her stunned state.

            “Yes it is,” the arrogant tone is returned. He moves to the side and gestures for her to open the door.

            “What are you doing here?”

            “I’m not accustomed to being ignored.”

            “Not one for the silent treatment, huh.”

            “No. I prefer to be relentlessly pursued.”

            “I’m not letting you in,” Jane fumbles for her keys.

            “Have you given up on me, inspector?”

            “Loki-“

            “That would be… disappointing.”

            “You!” Jane takes a deep breath. “Don’t act like you didn’t want this”

            “It doesn’t make a difference, Inspector.”

            “I’m not an inspector anymore.”

            “You didn’t have to resign just because a few higher ups got jumpy.”

            “How did you think this was going to play out? You didn’t leave much choice. Congratulations, you’ve gotten rid of me.”

            “It makes no difference to me, you couldn’t have ever brought me down. Do you want your job back, Jane? Do you want a promotion?”

            “Yes, you’ve made sure of that,” Jane jams the key into the lock “what are you doing here when we have nothing to do with each other? Whatever game you were playing, it’s done, you’ve won.”

            “So you’re just going to leave me alone? I don’t know what to do if you’re not pestering me.”

            Something about the way he said it made Jane shiver and pause. “Why did you come here?”

            “We’re not done.”

            “No,” Jane agrees, “as long as I’m breathing your days are numbered.”

            Jane has never seen him smile in such an unhindered way. She did not think he could and it scares her. It makes the hair on her arms stand up. It makes heat spread inside her.

            She slams the door in his face and takes a moment to control her breathing. In a dazed state she drops her whiskey and take-out on the table. He came all the way to her apartment to make sure she won’t stop giving him attention. _Why would he want that?_

            Jane has done her homework. Psychological profiles that spoke of manipulation, obsession and loneliness. She had spoken to his collage professors that spoke of his genius. Those who knew him when he was younger told her tales of a child who had to learn how to be charming. His spotty track record of lovers has never once resembled a relationship.

_Is this the closest thing he has had to a relationship?_

            “Shit,” Jane knocks the chair over as she shakes the thought from her mind. Her heart hammers in her chest as she rushes to open her front door.

            “Your still here,” he raises his head at the sound of her voice. The remnants of that smile still distort his face. He is beautiful. He is the worst mistake she has made.

            She steps back leaving the door open, “turn yourself in.”

            He enters with a haughty expression and kicks the door closed behind him. The inside of her apartment seems to amuse him like it affirms his suspicions. He peels off his coat with deliberate slow movements, folding it and hanging it on a kitchen chair. He undoes his the cuffs of his shirt. Jane stares down at the pale and delicate wrists held together that he is offering her.

            “Give me your tie,” Jane’s voice shakes a little. He hums appreciatively at her demand.

            “How are you going to play this out?” Jane pulls the tie taught around his wrist, “you don’t do anything without an endgame.”

            “You usually hate it when I talk too much.”

            “Answer the damn question.”

            “Prove my innocence?” He brushes his thumb over her bottom lip and chuckles when she slaps it away. “Keep my lover looking only at me?”

            “I’m not your damn lover,” she bites out as she hooks her finger around his belt and leads him into the bedroom.

            “I’m not ‘your’ anything,” she says tying him to the bedpost. He seems to think this is funny, biting his bottom lip looking up at her like she was something cute. The expression quickly fades as she undresses herself and climbs on top of him.

            “You want this,” her hands glide over her skin seeking her own pleasure, “why?”

            He sucks in a breath, “for now, I crave you.”

            “I can do ‘for now,’” she starts unbuttoning his shirt, “right now, though, I really want to hit you.”

            “That’s fine,” he says after a moment’s consideration.

            “Really? You usually don’t like being touched that much,” she says thinking back to those moments he held her wandering hands down.

            A blush blooms in his cheeks, “I do… like being touched by you.”

For a moment Jane wonders if he let other women tie him down and put their paws on him.

            “I changed my mind. I don’t want to hit you,” she spreads her fingers across his chest taking in his responsive sounds, it seems like a sweater torture to her. His belt his thrown across the room. She leans down, biting his peck and she slips her hands under his pants.

            Loki’s hands grip the bedpost and Jane can see he is doing his best to hold his tongue. When she guides him inside her his words begin to slip out.

            “You’re mine,” she says as she builds towards her finish, fucking him into the mattress, “You’re mine to ruin.”


End file.
